A New Legacy
by Bowie
Summary: Only preview so please REVIEW! About totally new char, also no changes to original story (eg, what if ..., etc) Please don't say I copyed title, I've never heard or seen it before.
1. Chapter 1

I'm only just turned 13 ok! This is my first Fic. Please, please, please review .Also, I don't own the rights to any of Tamora Pierce's books or ideas so please don't kill me.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
The red hot sun was starting to sink down as she looked up from the hoe and sighed a breath of relief. She looked across at her work and smiled, content with what she had done. She took off her gloves & wiped her sweating forehead.  
  
Anna was a short girl for her age. She had small dark brown, cheerful eyes set beneath short neat lashes. Her wild blond hair grew down to beneath her shoulders in an untidy mass. Anna had quite a limber body, and calluses on her hands & feet. Anna lifted the hoe off the ground and with a grunt carried it off to the barn.  
  
Tomorrow she would then have to plough the soil and plant the seeds. She got the idea for growing her own little plot because one, she was terribly bored, and two, well, she was really bored. Anna thought it would be a great idea, & it would also be good exercise, but for some reason she still was really bored. "You know what would be great?" Anna muttered to herself out loud as she opened the barn door. "Is if something actually happened to my life. That would be nice."  
  
Anna stepped into the barn & placed the hoe back on the rack. She then sat down on a stack of hay to think. Nothing came to mind. Wait, Wait, no, still nothing. "Goddess, I'm so bored I can't even think of anything. I'll just go back house, how exciting." Anna got up & started walking back to the house, her usually bright eyes sullen.  
"So how's your plot coming along dear?" inquired Anna's mum as she entered the house. "Well" she said when no answer came.  
  
"Fine mum, its fine."  
  
"Oh come on, cheer up. This must be at least curing some of your boredom."  
  
"Yea mum it is, sure is."  
  
"Well I'm sure you'll find something to do." If only dad was still around Anna thought as she walked upstairs. Live seemed so interesting & fun then.  
  
"If only Paul was still here." Anna's mum mumbled. "He would know how to cheer her up."  
  
Anna was still bored as she looked outside the window. The sun had just set & the moon had risen. "I'm going to have a rest," Anna said to herself. "I hope my dreams are more exciting than my life." Anna quickly dressed and climbed into bed.  
  
A bulky figure loomed out from the darkness. In the darkness it seemed to be calling something far away. "Dad?" Anna tried to focus but couldn't. "Dad?" " Dad!" Anna jerked up and looked around. It was a dream. Anna began to relax. It was just a dream. Hey, what's that smell. Anna looked at her door, seeing smoke leaking from under the crack. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Thanks to the only reviewer I got but anyhow im planning to post one chapter every two weeks. Also if you think the chaps are a bit short than tell me and I'll combine a couple. Plz more Reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Tamora Pierces books or ideas so please don't sue me.  
  
For some reason I couldn't upload for awhile so . yea. __________________________________________________________________  
  
The heat singed her face as she opened the door. Flame raced across the corridor outside to Anna's door. Instinctively she closed the door and ran to the bed. A voice was screaming, her voice. "Fire!" She panickingly looked around for an exit. All of a sudden her door exploded off the hinges into the opposite wall. Anna screamed again and ran to the window. She looked down at the height and hesitated. The fire crawled to the bookcase and it ignited with a new burst of fuel. Anna quickly jumped out the window. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Thump! She felt soft hay making a nice landing. Wow! A haystack. But that wasn't, Ahh what the hell I better leave before this catches fire. Anna quickly rolled off the stack nimbly on to the ground and sprinted away from the farm. As she left she saw the fire creep up to the storeroom. Oh Mithros the flour! The farm along with the storeroom exploded in a huge ball of blood red flame, brightening up the night sky.  
  
Anna rolled over feeling the hard dirt road beneath her. Ow! What the? Anna opened her eyes sleepily and looked up. "You okay?" "Well you kicked me didn't you? How would you feel" Anna slowly rose and looked at the person. "You know, normal people don't joke about things when there bruised, battered, scratched and by the looks of it burnt. Here let me help." He knelt down and spread out his palms over a bad burn. Almost immediately a dark red flow of magic spread out from his palms and settled onto her skin. A flash of remembrance streaked across Anna eyes as she saw the color. She flinched, not sure whether it was the pain of the memory or the healing. "I know it hurts but try not to move. Anyway whats your name?" 


End file.
